Lift Me Up
by Riku-The-Nickell
Summary: EdgarxTerra One Shot. Terra plagen Alpträume von ihrer Zeit unter Kefkas Knechtschaft. Kann Edgar sie aufheitern?


In dieser Nacht hatte sie einen Alptraum.

Sie würde wieder gezwungen werden, zu töten. Grundlos und ohne jede Scheu. Ein Soldat nach dem anderen fiele ihrer mörderischen Ekstase zum Opfer. Sie lachte hämisch, während vor ihr ein weiterer Körper in Stücke gerissen wurde. War die Person nett gewesen, für jeden Spaß zu haben oder ein allzu ernster Spielverderber? Hatte er eine Familie oder war er von allen verlassen? Doch die wichtigste Frage drehte sich um den Grad des Hasses, welchen die „Hexe" ihm entgegenbrach. Er existierte nicht.

Hinter ihr schallte das kranke Gelächter eines Clowns. Vergnügt hüpfte dieser umher, jauchzte und frohlockte über die Exekutionen, welche für ihn nicht mehr als einem Schauspiel glichen. Ein amüsantes Drama, in dem es um die verdorbene Menschheit ginge. Oder vielleicht um einen Gott, der Spaß daran fand, seine Untertanen zu meucheln.

Der aufgetürmte Leichenhaufen bildete den Höhepunkt. Aufgestapelt in der Mitte des blutigen Raumes, die letzten Gedanken und Gefühle durch ihre verschreckten Gesichter deutlich gemacht.

Die Protagonistin flüsterte eine letzte Zauberformel, dann hörte man eine gewaltige Explosion. Ein Feuerwerk lebloser Hüllen entsprang in den Himmel. Dunkle, klebrige Flecken platschten auf dem kalten Boden auf. Einige Körper waren gar auseinandergerissen von der Wucht des Angriffes.

Für geisteskranke Menschen sicherlich ein wunderschöner Anblick, gleichzustellen mit der untergehenden Sonne, die den Nachthimmel in sachtes rosa einhüllte.

Die junge Frau gehörte nicht zu dieser Sorte. Sie starrte emotionslos auf ihr vollendetes Werk. Sie hörte, wie jemand auf sie zuschritt, seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte : „Gut gemacht, alles soll unter deiner Hand verderben! Töten! Das ist deine Aufgabe! Bring sie um, bring sie alle um!"

Wie von einem Schlag getroffen schnellte Terra plötzlich nach oben. Ein eiskalter Schauer, ein Schleier der Angst hatte sich um ihren Körper gelegt. Zitternd schlang sie ihre Arme um sich. Sie spürte, wie Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten.

Ja, die Erinnerungen erwachten langsam wieder zum Leben. Die Zeit während ihres Aufenthalts in Vector, der Hauptstadt des Imperiums. Die Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft.

Entgeistert fasste sich Terra an ihre Stirn. Sie war frei von jeglicher Maschinerie, die ihre Gedanken gefangen halten und kontrollieren konnte. Der Knechtreif. Ihn gab es nicht mehr.

Dennoch plagten sie große Schrecken. Was, wenn plötzlich dieser Mann, dieser unausstehliche Kerl wieder auftauchte? Würde er sie erneut zu seinem „Haustier" machen? War sie verdammt, auf Ewig in seinem Besitz zu sein?

Die junge Frau unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Hör auf, daran zu denken!" zischte sie sich selbst zu. „Das alles ist längst vorbei.." Schnell wischte sie die kleinen Tropfen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, da die feuchte Masse immer weiter aus ihren Augen floss. Terra atmete tief durch.

Sie war alleine.

Sie wollte nicht alleine sein.

Doch der düstere Raum um sie herum schien, als wollte er ihr das Gegenteil beweisen.

Versucht, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, stand die ehemalige Soldatin auf. Kurze Silben flüsternd hob sie ihre Hand vor sich, welche wenige Sekunden später unter einer spitzen Flamme leuchtete. Magie. Terra hatte sie als Mordwaffe kennen gelernt, jedoch konnten diese Tricks auch nützlich sein. Das war der Grund, weshalb Terra ihre von Geburt an eigenen Fähigkeiten zwiespältig betrachtete. Immer das Positive wie Negative sehend.

Ihre Augen, deren Sicht getrübt wurde, gewöhnten sich bald an die neue Lichtquelle. Das Zimmer wirkte nun nicht mehr ganz so abweisend wie zuvor. Vorsichtig ging die Frau Schritt für Schritt in Richtung Tür. Behutsam drückte sie die Klinke nach unten, um nicht zu viel Lärm zu veranstalten. Schließlich waren außer ihr noch andere Gäste in dieser Raststätte, welche der eher normalsterblichen Tätigkeit des Schlafens nachgingen.

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens beschloss Terra, zu ihren beiden Gefährten zu gehen. Ihre heutige Bleibe lag mehrere Zimmertüren von ihrer eigenen entfernt. Bevor sie zu Bett gegangen war, hatte Locke ihr noch schnell die Nummer gesagt, sollte etwas „auffälliges" geschehen. Immerhin war die Truppe auf der Flucht, da konnte unangenehmer Besuch immer möglich sein.

„Nummer... vier.", murmelte die Frau. „Ah, hier ist es."

Terra stand nun direkt vor besagtem Schlafgemach. Zögerlich klopfte sie an.

War es wirklich richtig, ihre Mitstreiter wegen solch einer Lappalie, eben ihrem schlechten Traum, der Nachtruhe zu entziehen? Außerdem : Woher sollte sie wissen, dass nicht auch diese beiden sie zu einem Werkzeug machen wollten? Ihr nicht gut gesinnt seien?

Terra schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie diesen Gedankengang von ihrem Körper schütteln. Ohne Erinnerungen, ohne jegliche Vorstellungen davon, was sie am besten tun sollte, war sie auf die anderen angewiesen. Die beiden Männer schienen ihr doch zu vertrauen. Und genau das sollte die Magierin auch versuchen. Doch was genau bedeutete dieses Wort eigentlich?

„Terra?" hörte die junge Frau plötzlich eine nahe Stimme hinter sich. Sie schrak zusammen, denn so tief, wie sie in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatte sie die Geräusche von Schritten hinter sich nicht vernehmen können. Reflexartig wandte sich die Magierin um. Vor ihr stand der wohl frauenumschwärmteste Charmeur, den sie je in ihrem Leben kennen gelernt hatte. Der blondhaarige, durchtrainierte, zugegebenermaßen hübsche König Figaros stand in voller Größe vor ihr. Erst jetzt wurde Terra bewusst, wie klein sie eigentlich im Vergleich zu ihm war.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Edgar stirnrunzelnd. Natürlich waren ihm die Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn nicht entgangen. Ihre Haut sah so bleich aus wie weißer Neujahrsschnee. Durch ihre instabile Haltung, zittrig, wackelnd, mit der Schwerkraft kämpfend konnte man meinen, sie würde jeden Moment einfach zur Seite fallen. Der jungen Dame war wohl nicht bewusst, wie zerbrechlich sie im Licht ihrer kleinen Flamme wirkte.

Sie starrte eine Zeit lang in Edgars besorgtes Gesicht, bis sie schließlich ihr eigenes abwandte. Mit eingeschüchterter Stimme antwortete sie ihm mit zu Boden gerichtetem Gesicht.

„N- nein, mir geht's gut...", stotterte sie leise, „... ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen..."

Terra war nicht gut im Lügen. Hätte es einen Wettbewerb gegeben, wie man sich durch diese Tätigkeit am besten bloßstellte, wäre sie wahrlich auf dem Siegertreppchen ganz oben gelandet. Natürlich fiel der König nicht auf diese Farce herein. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Das Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür scheint mir etwas anderes sagen zu wollen." merkte er mit ironischem Unterton an. Ohne Zurückhaltung nahm er Terra, welche schon nach einem Fluchtweg Ausschau gehalten hatte, bei der Hand, entriegelte die Tür und betrat mit ihr den Raum. Das Schäfchen war in die Falle des Wolfes getappt.

„Macht es Euch bequem, hübsches Fräulein." bot Edgar seinem Gast zwinkernd an, während er eine Lampe, deutlich heller als Terras Licht, einschaltete. Die Grünhaarige löste hiernach ihre eigene, leuchtende Quelle in Luft auf. Kleine Dunstschwaden umschmeichelten ihre Hand, bevor auch sie gänzlich erloschen.

Die Magierin nutze die Gelegenheit, um sich einen kurzen Überblick von dem Zimmer zu verschaffen. Die Einrichtung entsprach der ihrigen, war kaum luxuriöser oder gar für einen König angemessen. Seltsam, da die Stadt doch eigentlich von Edgar regiert wurde. Doch mehr als das Interieur schien etwas anderes Terras Interesse geweckt zu haben.

„Wo ist Locke?" erkundigte sie sich stirnrunzelnd, bekam hierauf jedoch nur einen konfusen Blick zugeworfen. Terra spürte eine zunehmende Unsicherheit in sich heranwachsen.

Warum eigentlich? So blöd schien diese Wissbegierde doch gar nicht. Immerhin hatte ihr der selbsternannte Schatzjäger persönlich versichert, sich mit dem König ein Gemach zu teilen.

Er war der erste Mensch, dem sie nach ihrer Gefangenschaft etwas näher gekommen war. Vielleicht auf freundschaftliche Weise. Und deshalb würde er sicherlich für sie erreichbar sein, sollte ihr Seltsames geschehen. Zumindest wollte Terra hieran glauben.

„Locke? Wie kommt Ihr darauf, er befände sich hier?" erwiederte der König. Ein Kopfschütteln bestätigte nur, dass diese Frage rein rhetorisch gemeint war.

„Er wollte Informationen über Mount Kolt sammeln. Die Route kann nämlich ohne geografisches Wissen ganz schön ungemütlich sein." unterbreitete Edgar

seiner Gefährtin, die nun von einem Schleier der Ungewissheit umgeben war, welcher sich unangenehm an ihren Körper schmiegte.

„Er... ist also gerade dabei...", schlussfolgerte die Frau ohne jedoch zu Ende zu sprechen. Die Spur von Enttäuschung, welche in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, konnte nur schwerlich überhört werden.

Der Casanova stellte er sich behutsam vor sie und tätschelte ihre Schulter. Eine aufmunternde Gebärde.

„Richtig. Wir beide sind also... ganz unter uns."

Terras Wangen färbten sich rötlich. Einerseits vor einer teilweise begründeten Wut. Locke hatte sie angelogen. Warum? Das wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht war es einfach einer dieser „Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich für dich da!" -Sätze gewesen, welche man als Mann ganz gerne benutzt. Sie hätte das nicht ernst zu nehmen brauchen. Oder, besser gesagt, sollen.

Andererseits war dieses sich plötzlich angesammelt habende, warme Blut eine automatische Reaktion auf Edgars Geste. Auch hier war die Magierin ratlos und unsicher, weshalb dies der eigentliche Grund sein sollte. Andererseits : In Schloss Figaro hatte sie viele weibliche Personen, junge, alte, Mägde, Bedienstete und etliche andere femininen Gestalten in eine Art Trance verfallen sehen, als Edgar an ihnen vorbeischritt oder versuchte, zu flirten. Umgab den Adligen etwa eine Art Aura, an der sich Frauen nichts satt sehen konnten?

„Seid Ihr... jetzt etwa enttäuscht?", holte der König sie aus ihrem Tagtraum zurück. "Keine Sorge, ich bin ja immerhin keine ganz so schlechte Partie!"

Über seinen eigenen Witz lachend drückte er Terra nach hinten auf das für ihn bestimmte Bett. Sein Gesicht hatte sich hierbei auffällig an ihres genähert.

Auf einmal verschwand der freundliche Glanz aus seinen Augen, welche er vollends auf die andere fixiert hatte. Das Hellblaue, Kristallartige wurde ernster, durchdringender, forschender. Die Grünhaarige empfand dies eindeutig als unbehaglich.

„Terra.", begann er, „... sag mir bitte, was passiert ist. Warum sollte ein unschuldiges Mädchen wie du um solche Uhrzeiten grundlos im Dunkeln herumspazieren?"

Auf einmal schoss ein Gedanke durch des Mädchens Kopf. Die Frage war keine einfache, aus purem Interesse gestellte. Allein der plötzliche Wandel in der Wortwahl des Königs. Terras Aufmerksamkeit entging nichts, so galt dies auch für das Ersetzen des Siezens durch das Duzen. Ein Ausdruck für Verständnis und Nähe.

Nein, quasi zwischen den Zeilen stand eine weitere, neugierige Erkundigung :

„_Kannst du mir denn nicht vertrauen?"_

Die Entscheidung dafür oder dagegen war schon längst überflüssig.

Es gab keinen Ausweg. Terra musste sich dieser Wahl stellen. Es gab nur eine einzige Antwort, eine fünfzig-fünfzig Chance, richtig zu liegen. Das durfte nicht vermasselt werden.

Die zierliche Frau wich nicht den eindringlichen, glänzenden Pupillen des Königs aus. Wie bei zwei Magneten, deren gegensätzliche Ladungen sich unvermeidbar anziehen. Eine allgemeine Lebensweisheit, die Gefühle einer Person spiegelten sich durch deren Augen wieder, entpuppte sich auch in diesem Falle als Wahrheit.

Sanft legten sich die beiden winzigen Hände auf zwei größere, kräftigere, mittlerweile auf _**ihrem Schoss liegenden.**_ Kaum bemerkbar kamen sich die Innenflächen näher. Trotz bestimmter Anziehungskräfte trauten sie einander nicht. Oder fühlend wie zwei Liebende, denen ihr Zusammensein verwährt blieb.

Als sich jedoch die Finger gegenseitig ineinander verhakten, passten sie sich perfekt aneinander an, wie ein Schlüssel nur ein einziges Schloss zum Öffnen besitzen konnte.

Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm, obwohl Terra immer noch Angst hatte und es nicht gewohnt war, anderen näher zu kommen. Vor allem Edgar.

„Was, wenn ich plötzlich ein Monster werde?" presste die Magierin leise hervor. Sie wollte dem Adligen vor sich nicht mit solch trübsinnigen Gedanken wie ihre Erinnerungen an das Massaker in Vector belasten. Allein der Gedanke an die ehrliche Mordlust, welche die junge Frau in diesem Moment verspürt hatte, ließ sie erschaudern. Knechtreif hin oder her, solch sündhafte Gefühle durfte niemand hegen.

Somit hatte sie durch eine harmlos aufgestellte Hypothese ihre Vergangenheit im Dunkeln liegen lassen und dezent übergangen. Irgendwann, so glaubte Terra, könne sie freier von ihrer Gefangenschaft unter Kefka sprechen. Doch dies würde wohl noch lange dauern.

Des Königs geschwungenen, makellos gezupften Augenbrauen verengten sich. Man musste nicht viel an Menschenkenntnis mit sich bringen, um zu erraten, wie Edgar auf diese Absurdität reagierte. Ja, absurd war der richtige Ausdruck. Ein Mensch konnte doch nicht einfach mit dem Finger schnipsen, sich in einen uralten, verdreckten Kartoffelsack zwängen, nur, um rumzuposaunen, er sei das neue Schreckgespenst der Nacht!

Bei dem Gedanken, Terra in solch einem Fummel durch die Straßen wandern zu sehen, musste er herzhaft lachen.

„Liebes,", setzte er an, wobei seine Bemühung, halbwegs ernst zu klingen, ziemlich nach hinten losging, " glaub mir, das ist unmöglich."

Das Verkennen ihrer Worte ließ Grünhaarigen empört Schnauben. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem schlecht ausgearbeiteten Drama, welches an der unpassendsten Stelle, am besten noch am Klimax, mit unwürdigen Witzen aufwartete, deren Sinn im Verborgenen lag. Es sollte ja Autoren geben, denen an gewissen Stellen nichts mehr einfiele...

Trotzdem. Es störte Terra, dass nun quasi die gesamte, sinistere Atmosphäre des Gespräches seine Koffer packte, um sich einen schönen Wochenendurlaub zu machen. Doch im letzten Moment wurde sie daran erinnert, keine Fahrkarten gekauft zu haben. So kehrte die Stimmung artig auf ihrem Platz zurück und nistete sich dort erneut ein.

In der Realität spiegelte dies eine weitere Geste Edgars wieder, nämlich die einer Umarmung. Seine Arme schlangen sich vorsichtig um den schmächtigen Körper der jungen Frau, jedoch stark genug, um ihr hiermit eine indirekte Nachricht zu vermitteln: Der König wollte nicht von diesem Wesen ablassen, was auch passierte. Das wundersame Geschöpf, schöner als alles andere, was ihm je innerhalb seines Reiches begegnet waren...

Für den Moment gehörte die Magierin ihm ganz alleine.

Erneut fühlte sich Terra wie in Gefangenschaft. So schnell würde der andere sie wohl nicht freigeben. Allerdings gab es einen einschneidenden Unterschied im Vergleich zur Zeit ihres imperialen Dienstes: Der Zwang.

Es gab ihn nicht.

Terra war frei, ihr eigenes Souverän. Konnte selbst beschließen, was getan, was vermieden werden sollte. Erst jetzt, in diesem Moment, in diesen Sekunden, durchbrach diese Erkenntnis ihren verschleierten, verängstigten, verunsicherten Geist.

Sie stand vor der Wahl :

Entweder stieße sie den Blondhaarigen von sich, rannte weg, stünde letzten Endes alleine da. Abermals, gepeinigt von großer Einsamkeit. In ihr Verderben rennend. Der Verlust von gerade erst gefundenen Freunden, sollten Edgar und Locke wirklich diese personifizieren, könnte womöglich drastischer als gedacht ausfallen.

Zweitens aber, und für diese Möglichkeit entschied sich die Terra, konnte die Nähe des Anderen schlichtweg akzeptiert werden.

„Ich würde versuchen, dich zu retten."

Mit diesem Gelübde hob der König die Stille des Raumes auf.

Nie zuvor hatte Terra einen so ehrlichen, so unerschütterlichen Tonfall in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen. Man spielte ihr nichts vor. Es war das erste Mal, dass die junge Frau widerstandslos glaubte, was man ihren Ohren einflüsterte. Keine Zweifel, keine warnende innere Stimme.

Warum dies so anstandslos vonstatten ging, darüber zerbrach sie sich nicht den Kopf.

Wenn man in einen tiefen Abgrund fällt, gibt es selten jemanden, der einen vor dem schmerzhaften, mörderischen Aufprall retten kann. Vergeblich suchen die eigenen Hände im Absturz nach Halt. Doch meist sind die Wände um einen glitschig, lückenlos, unfassbar.

Es ist eine Sache von Sekunden, in der ein Dasein gerettet oder beendet werden kann. Schreie allein helfen nicht. Erinnerungen ziehen an einem vorbei, als wollten sie sagen : Hätte ich damals nur anders gehandelt, hätte ich mich getraut, einen Mitmenschen auszuwählen, dem ich mein Leben in einer Schatulle verschlossen übergeben, es ihm somit vollständig überlassen könnte. Er würde mich retten. Wie durch Zufall würde er immer in meiner Nähe sein, sollte etwas Schreckliches geschehen.

Erstmalig in dieser Nacht formten die Lippen der Magierin so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

Natürlich. Deshalb hatte Locke sie angelogen. Konnte irgendein Indiz für das Gegenteil sprechen? Ihr Urteil war Unrecht gewesen.

Der Fallende Körper, voller Verzweiflung und Trauer, das war sie.

Die erlösende Hand, der Befreier, ihr Retter. König Edgar Roni Figaro.

Er konnte ihr helfen, das verloren geglaubte Vertrauen in andere wiederzufinden. Er allein und niemand sonst besaß diese Fähigkeit.

In stummer Zufriedenheit erwiederte Terra die Umarmung.

Der dreiste, sich lautlos vor einem Zimmerfenster versteckt habende Zuhörer warf einen letzten Blick auf das Zweigespann, klopfte sich süffisant auf die eigene Schulter und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.

Mal wieder hatte er eine Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt. Wenn auch ohne Auftraggeber.

Aber manchmal muss man eben tun, was man tun muss, um seinen Mitmenschen das Beste zu bescheren, was sie ansonsten womöglich vor lauter Blindheit aus den Augen verlieren würden Oder etwa nicht?


End file.
